


Rescue Fox

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fennec Fox Videos made me do this, Fox!Stiles, Search and Rescue, Wolf-dog!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching an adorable video of a Fennec Fox playing with a ball and then jumping on/around this gorgeous black lab. Thus this story was born.</p><p>Basically Derek and Stiles are owned by Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles wants to be a Rescue Fox like Derek is a Rescue Dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Fox

The Small fox growled as he attacked the ball his owner had thrown across the yard; he thrashed his head from side to side before letting go of the ball and chasing after it as it rolled towards the black Lab/Wolf mix that lay under a tree watching him.

“Derek, come on! You love it when Owner brings us a new ball!” The fox barked and the older dog raised his head to look at the young fox.

“Not today, Stiles. I was out all night with Owner looking for a lost pup out at the campgrounds.” Derek sighed rolling onto his side as the sun warmed his fur.

Stiles tilted his head to look at the dog that was his best friend, worry shining in his amber eyes. “Did you find the Kit?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

“The poor thing had just been chasing the rabbits that live there. She didn’t realize she was lost until the rabbits went into their warren.” Derek said and Stiles’ tail swished in the grass happily.

“Good! Owner said that I can come with you guys tonight when you patrol the forest; he wants me to get used to being out there at night so that I can start coming with him when he gets calls about Lost Kits” Stiles said his whole body vibrating with excitement. Derek rolled over onto his stomach looking at the young fox with amusement shining in his eyes.

"First you have to learn to control your energy, you still take off the minute Owner lets you off leash. You cannot do that when you are Searching for the lost pups." Derek said firmly but gently as Stiles' ears drooped.

"I'm trying, I swear I am. It's just that I want to explore the forest and Camp grounds." Stiles' said lowering his head.

“I know that Stiles and so does Owner but if you want to help Owner when he gets the calls, you have to stop running off when the leash is taken off.” Derek said the fox curled up into a ball against Derek’s belly.

“I’ll try harder; I really want to help Owner.” Stiles said slightly muffled since his muzzle was pressed into Derek’s fur.

“I know you will; now go to sleep. Owner will be back in 2 hours to take us to the Forest.” Derek said resting his head on his paws and smiling when he heard the tiny fox start to snore before closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> When Derek says Lost Pups he means Human Children  
> When Stiles says Lost Kits he also means Human Children.


End file.
